Black Widow, Baby
by bellinhaborges
Summary: Quando sua mãe recebe uma proposta de trabalho no exterior, Marlene decide permanecer nos EUA até se formar, então ela se muda para a casa de seu pai, com quem não falava há 12 anos, em NYC. O que ela não sabia é que ele havia se tornado um milionário. Em seu novo colégio de elite, ela tem que lidar com a poderosa Narcisa e se apaixona pelo maior cafajeste de todos - Sirius Black.
1. Lawrence Yves School

**Capítulo 1**

**Lawrence Yves School**

Um ruído de papel sendo amassado fez Narcisa Black virar para trás, balançando o cabelo platinado graciosamente com o movimento. Em poucos segundos, o bilhete estava em sua mesa.

_Ela parece caipira._

**Não sei, me parece mais que veio do subúrbio. Tipo Brooklyn, ou algo do gênero.**

_Ela não vai durar nada por aqui. Qual o valor das apostas?_

_Vamos esperar a opinião da Narcisa._

Narcisa apenas redobrou o papel e o colocou na cadeira, embaixo da saia. As outras garotas a olharam sem entender nada, mas ela apenas continuou observando o que o professor dizia na frente da sala de aula. Pouco depois, ela puxou o celular e o colocou por baixo do paletó do uniforme.

\- Professor, eu não estou me sentindo bem. - chamou baixinho, com uma nota de fadiga na voz.

O que você está sentindo, srta Black? - o homem ajeitou os óculos e estreitou os olhos para encará-la.

Não sei direito, estou me sentindo meio tonta... - Narcisa continuou, soltando um suspiro longo e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

Vá tomar um ar então. - ele proferiu, voltando sua atenção novamente para a lousa. - Mas volte pra cá depois.

\- Tudo bem. - ela se levantou, saindo da sala com passos leves, mas voltando ao seus estilo habitual de caminhar assim que atravessou a porta para o corredo com passos firmes e precisos, m num discreto rebolado que fazia seus cabelos se balançarem ao seu redor, dando-lhe um ar frágil e ao decidido ao mesmo tempo.

Ela retirou o celular escondido do paletó e procurou por novas mensagens, encontrando as fotos da nova estudante. Encostou-se na pilastra do segundo andar, lançando um olhar rápido sobre a fachada do St. Paul, o colégio masculino logo do outro lado da rua.

A tal garota apenas parecia comum, em sua opinião. Mas o comum não era o que as garotas do Lawrence estavam acostumadas: roupas comuns, rosto sem maquiagem, cabelos castanhos escorridos sobre os ombros. Simples demais.

O barulho da porta de um automóvel se abrindo lá embaixo chamou sua atenção. No segundo seguinte, ela viu James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

Narcisa deu uma última olhada para as fotos em seu celular e seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso. Talvez houvesse espaço na Lawrence para mais uma de suas garotas.

* * *

Por algum motivo, parecia que ela era o centro das atenções. Era como se seu uniforme fosse fluorescente em meio ao mar azul marinho de uniformes da Lawrence.

Marlene checou o próprio uniforme só para ter certeza. O paletó e a saia continuavam no tom azul marinho de sempre, aparentemente. Ela já esperava alguma curiosidade ao seu respeito por ser a única aluna transferida no meio do ano para o colégio, mas não era possível que todas as alunas soubessem que ela era nova ali.

O dia todo havia sido assim: todos os lugares por onde passava, as pessoas misteriosamente abaixavam o tom da conversa assim que a viam, lançando-lhe olhares de tempos em tempos. Não podia ser mais óbvio que estavam falando dela.

Marlene suspirou. Mesmo que continuasse completamente deslocada, ao menos seria só por pouco mais de seis meses. Apenas mais duas estações e poderia decidir o rumo que sua vida iria seguir a partir dali. Mas é claro que seria mais divertido se conseguisse se enturmar com alguém naquele lugar.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora do prédio da Lawrence, uma brisa gelada levantou seus cabelos. Estavam quase no fim do verão e ela se esquecera que New York era consideravelmente mais fria que Orlando. Sua ficha ainda não parecia ter caído o suficiente, pelo visto.

A frente da Lawrence estava bastante vazia, exceto por alguns carros, que ela só costumava ver em filmes ou raramente nas avenidas principais de Orlando, estacionados do outro lado da rua, em frente ao St. Paul. Ela havia gastado um bom tempo procurando por seu armário sem nem saber em qual andar ele estaria e, agora, a maioria das garotas parecia já ter ido embora – e ela continuava sem saber.

Não havia muitas coisas pra guardar ali ainda, mas o pouco que tinha juntado foi suficiente pra fazer uma pilha em seus braços, cujo topo estava a poucos centímetros de seu queixo. E ainda estava frio na rua. Marlene enconlheu-se num canto, enquanto esperava seu táxi chegar.

\- Hey Pontas, pra que a pressa? - gritou uma voz masculina e, em poucos segundos, um garoto, aparentemente com a mesma idade que ela, saiu um tanto apressado pela porta do St. Paul.

\- Vocês já se esqueceram do que eu tenho que fazer hoje? - ele respondeu, pegando as chaves e acionando o alarme de um dos carros estacionados na rua.

\- Mesmo assim, Pontas. - outro garoto saiu pelos portões de St. Paul. - Só uma passadinha no Pleiades pra alguns drinks com a gente, vai ser relaxante.

\- Sem essa, Aluado. - ele já havia entrado no carro, mas no momento seguinte abaixou o vidro. - Se à noite vocês ainda não tiverem se afogado no álcool, dou uma passada lá.

Marlene continuou encostada em um dos postes, abraçada à sua pilha de pertences, enquanto os dois caras discutiam de modo animado do outro lado da rua. Não tinha como eles serem muito mais velhos que ela, uma vez que estavam com o uniforme do St. Paul. Talvez pudessem se encaixar no nível "muito gatos", na escala que as garotas de seu antigo colégio classificavam os meninos que levava em conta aparência, atitutes e dinheiro, claro. Por algum motivo ela teve que se segurar para conter uma crise de riso ao se lembrar disso.

Certamente já ouvira falar do Pleiades, que era um bar bastante famoso em NYC, mas jamais imaginara que um bando de adolescentes com muito menos de 21 anos fosse capaz de entrar lá. Todavia, pelo tom da conversa, parecia que eles já estavam acostumados a frequentar o lugar.

\- Esteja ciente que vou te fazer virar tantos drinks quanto forem as horas que você demorar, Pontas. - disse outra voz masculina vindo de trás dela e ela deu um pequeno salto de susto, virando-se instantaneamente para ver quem acabara de se materializar do mesmo lado da calçada que ela se encontrava.

No mesmo instante ela parecia poder ouvir várias vozes femininas ecoarem "Oh my GOD" na sua cabeça, último nível de classificação na escala de Orlando. Certamente aquele era um dos caras mais bonitos que ela havia visto em toda a sua vida. Ele era bastante alto, com um porte ligeiramente atlético, cabelos escuros caindo desajeitados até a metade da nuca e olhos penetrantes. Poderia facilmente engressar numa carreira de modelo, ou ator, que fosse. Mas antes que ela pudesse rir da situação e de seus próprios pensamentos, uma rajada de vento forte vinda da avenida atravessou a rua das duas escolas em sua direção.

Fora algo instantâneo, mas Marlene duvidava de que se tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta ela pudesse ter feito muita coisa a respeito. Seus braços estavam cheios de coisas e o vento simplesmente passara por ela bagunçando seus cabelos e... levantando sua saia. Seu olhar automaticamente pousou em quem estava atrás de si e encontrou o par de olhos negros e penetrantes a encarando.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém mais viu. - proferiu ele, antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de sequer corar.

Ela se virou novamente e viu que os outros dois conversavam animadamente, um deles debruçado sobre o vidro aberto do carro. Realmente pareciam não ter notado nada de diferente por ali.

\- Está esperando alguém? - ele se voltou para ela novamente. - Já tem algum tempo que você está parada aqui.

\- Ah... - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, em um tom quase inaudível. Tinha certeza de que as maçãs de seu rosto estariam em chamas naquela hora. - Eu chamei um táxi. - foi tudo o que conseguiu responder, encarando a caneca colorida de sua última turma no antigo colégio.

\- Espere aqui só um minuto. - ele proferiu, atravessando a rua em direção aos amigos.

Marlene apenas obedeceu, observando-o de longe sem entender, enquanto ele conversava com os outros dois garotos. Pouco tempo depois, aquele a quem eles estavam chamando de Pontas minutos antes deu partida no carro e subiu o vidro, ao mesmo tempo que Aluado entrava em outro carro, também estacionado daquele lado da calçada. Mas ela parou de observá-los no momento que o único que havia visto a vergonha alheia pouco antes atravessou a rua em sua direção, e ela voltou a encarar novamente a caneca, avaliando seus desenhos e escritos coloridos.

\- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? - ele perguntou e ela finalmente teve que subir o olhar para encará-lo. - Não é por nada não, mas os táxis andam demorando uma eternidade pra chegar aqui ultimamente.

Aquela situação toda parecia digna de um filme, não era algo do tipo que acontecia em sua vida. Talvez sua ficha ainda tivesse de cair mais fundo pra ela perceber que sua vida realmente não era mais a mesma que levava com sua mãe em Orlando. Olhou para ele; talvez devesse classificá-lo como ator, em vez de modelo. Abriu um sorriso divertido, em meio a toda aquela situação meio absurda.

\- Tem certeza? - foi a única coisa que ela disse em resposta.

\- Anda, vamos. - ele disse, pegando as chaves do carro de dentro do bolso e desativando o alarme de um BMW preto.

Marlene apenas o seguiu, entrando no carro no assento ao lado do motorista. Logo ele deu partida no carro, avançando em direção à avenida.

\- Pela sua cara, creio que é a primeira vez que aceita carona de estranhos. - um sorriso abriu em seu rosto. - Me chamo Sirius Black. Você é...

\- Marlene Mckinnon.

\- Então, senhorita Mckinnon, você é nova na Lawrence, não? - ele proferiu, enquanto retirava uma case do porta-luvas com óculos escuros. - Não me lembro de ver você por ali antes.

\- Hoje é meu segundo dia em New York. - ele se virou para encará-la surpreso.

\- E você veio de onde, então?

\- Orlando, Florida. - ela respondeu simplesmente, sem encará-lo. Estava aguardando piadinhas e elas não tardaram.

\- Já está sentindo falta do Mickey Mouse? - ele indagou, deixando escapar uma risada.

\- Um dia vou atear fogo em uma fantasia daquelas. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios, e ele simplesmente soltou uma gargalhada.

* * *

Lawrence parecia diferente para ela, naquele dia. Os olhares sobre si nos corredores pareciam ter diminuído um pouco, apenas dela ainda ouvir alguns cochichos estranhos enquanto andava pela escola. Agora, graças a Sirius Black, conseguira finalmente descobrir onde ficava seu armário e os corredores infinitos da escola pareceram ganhar algum sentido de direção em sua mente. Não fizera um amigo ali, verdadeiramente, mas ao menos podia dizer que tinha um conhecido. E que conhecido... Ela pensou, deixando uma risada escapar, enquanto trancava o armário.

\- Bom dia. - uma voz desconhecida interrompeu seus pensamentos e ela virou-se para ver quem estava falando com ela, deparando-se com uma garota no mesmo uniforme que ela, com a exceção de que ela parecia deslumbrante até mesmo com aquele paletó azul marinho.

\- Bom dia. - Marlene respondeu.

\- Você é nova aqui, não? - a garota lhe perguntou e ela assentiu. - Não sei se você já tem companhia para o almoço, mas se quiser se juntar a nós, será muito bem vinda. - ela disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso. - A propósito, me chamo Narcisa Black, mas pode me chamar de Cissa.

\- Black?

\- Sim, por quê? - Narcisa retorquiu, surpresa.

\- Você é irmã de Sirius Black ou algo do tipo?

\- Ah, Sirius... - ela disse, com um suspiro. - Mais ou menos. Somos primos. Já conhece ele?

\- Apenas trocamos algumas palavras ontem e ele fez a gentileza de me levar em casa, já que meu táxi não veio.

\- Entendo... - disse ela, pensativa.

Narcisa também parecia ter saído de uma revista. Sua pele era perfeitamente alva, os olhos eram de um azul profundo e os cabelos eram platinados, descendo em ondas graciosas até sua cintura. Sim, a vida era injusta. Talvez em outra vida pudesse nascer com o sobrenome Black também para herdar um pouco de toda aquela beleza, mas suspeitava que mesmo assim a vida poderia lhe trollar.

\- Quer vir para o almoço? - ela tornou a perguntar e Marlene apenas assentiu, seguindo-a até o refeitório.

A mesa em que ela se sentara possuía quatro lugares, sendo que dois já estavam ocupados por duas garotas.

\- Florence Crabbe e Lyla Zabini. - Narcisa disse, apontando para as duas garotas sentadas. - Essa é Marlene Mckinnon, que irá almoçar conosco a partir de hoje.

\- Prazer em conhecê-las. - Marlene disse, antes de se sentar ao lado de Narcisa.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela percebesse novamente que os olhares estavam sobre a mesa em que acabara de se sentar. No entanto, Narcisa e as outras meninas conversavam animadamente sobre novas paletas de maquiagem que haviam acabado de ser lançadas no mercado, aparentemente sem perceber ou sem ligar para os olhares.

Foi então que ela se deu conta: aqueles olhares não eram mais pra ela, eram para Narcisa. A julgar por tudo e pelas conversas que estava ouvindo, ela fora convidada a se juntar a nada mais, nada menos, que ao grupo das garotas mais populares de toda a escola. De uma escola de elite.

\- Então, Mckinnon, você prefere olhos neutros ou bastante marcados? - Florence lhe indagou.

\- Como? - ela retorquiu, voltando-se para a garota.

Por algum motivo parecia que agora seria um milhão de vezes mais fácil de se enturmar por ali, com qualquer garota, e esse motivo ela tinha certeza de que se chamava Narcisa Black. Não sabia se isso era algo extremamente bom ou extremamente ruim, mas até que a vida não a havia trollado tanto, afinal. De qualquer forma, iria ter que esperar para descobrir.


	2. Dead Lilies, Red Sunrise

**Dead Lilies, Red Sunrise**

O outono havia chegado em New York extremamente mais frio do que Marlene estava acostumada. Seu guarda-roupas agora havia se tornado um pouco mais colorido do que ela estava habituada. Graças à sua nova amizade com Narcisa, ela descobriu que havia um certo tipo de código acerca das roupas que as garotas de seu grupo vestiam. Elas aguardavam Narcisa se pronunciar sobre o que vestiria no dia, antes de escolherem suas próprias roupas e acessórios para combinar com o uniforme. No fim, todas acabavam com a mesma cor de cachecol, casaco ou tiara.

Marlene achava divertido tudo aquilo, embora não estivesse acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. Lembrava um pouco ela e suas amigas pouco antes de entrar para o colegial, exceto que agora seus sapatos eram de salto alto e usava um batom bem mais escuro escuro.

O _look_ do dia consistia em um casaco leve cinza-claro por cima da saia rodada azul marinho do uniforme e a camisete branca, a gravata azul marinho, meia calça escura, um par de botas de cor clara e o acessório dela havia sido a presilha de laço pink.

Seus cabelos eram muito lisos para ela tentar disfarçar o tamanho do acessório com o volume do cabelo. Marlene não sabia muito bem como usar um laço daquele tamanho nos cabelos sem sair parecendo com a Minnie Mouse na rua. Após algum tempo pentenando os fios de um lado para o outro, ela finalmente teve uma ideia e decidiu prender a parte de cima dos cabelos atrás da cabeça em algo semelhante a um meio rabo de cavalo, colocando a presilha com o laço para prender e deixando os fios da parte de baixo soltos, sobre os ombros.

Não estava acostumada a usar maquiagem, pelo menos não para ir para a aula de manhã. Em Orlando usava uma coisa só quando ia sair com suas amigas, mas depois de andar com Narcisa, Marlene descobriu que nunca tivera muita noção sobre maquiagem, ela apenas usava cosméticos em geral com base na sua intuição. Agora ela havia tido algumas aulas sobre o "básico" e estava tendo que aplicá-las toda manhã antes de sair de casa. Mas, mesmo assim, sua maquiagem continuava leve, para seu alivio. Naquela manhã ela apenas iria usar um pó solto para cobrir alguma imperfeição em sua pele, um pouco de blush para dar cor às maçãs, máscara de cílios e um batom pink da cor do laço. Realmente, ainda não se acostumara com as cores exageradas que as garotas escolhiam, mas ela sabia que havia uma razão para aquilo.

Ao chegar à Lawrence, Marlene avistou Lyla, Florence e Narcisa sentadas na escadaria da entrada principal. Assim que desceu do carro, Marlene caminhou em direção às garotas e pôde sentir, no meio do caminho, várioas olhares voltados para si – inclusive os olhares masculinos vindos co colégio do outro lado da rua. A razão para elas usarem cores tão chamativas era porque elas mesmas queriam ser chamativas e aquilo parecia dar incrivelmente possuíam ao menos um acessório na cor rosa pink e Narcisa ainda usava um sobretudo rosa bebê por cima do uniforme.

\- Bom dia, garota do laço. - Florence a cumprimentou sorrindo.

\- Gostei do jeito que você usou isso. Se fosse eu, teria terminado igual a Minnie Mouse. - Lyla proferiu, tomando um gole de café do copo da Starbucks que tinha levado consigo.

\- Eu quase terminei assim mesmo. - Marlene retorquiu e foi seguida algumas risadas divertidas.

\- Meninas... - Narcisa chamou e todas se calaram para ouvir. - Do outro lado da rua.

Marlene voltou seu olhar rapidamente para o outro lado da calçada e entendeu porque Narcisa chamara a atenção delas. Em frente ao St. Paul, ela reconheceu o garoto a quem haviam chamado de Pontas poucos dias antes, encostado em seu próprio carro, com um buquê de lírios avermelhados nos braços.

Ele parecia ansioso por algo, mas mantinha um sorriso leve nos lábios. Depois de reparar melhor, Marlene teve uma pista acerca de seu apelido. Os cabelos dele eram completamente rebeldes, como o corte era bastante curto, algumas partes lembravam pequenas pontas espetadas para todos os lados. Muito do seu ar de homem rebelde se devia a esse penteado, disso ela tinha certeza. Mas o sorriso maroto que brincava em seus lábios enquanto ele encarava os lírios no buquê também tinha uma culpa muito grande nisso tudo.

\- Extravagante como sempre. - Lyla disse, em tom de desaprovação.

Ela devia ser a única a não ter visto ainda sobre o que todas as garotas estavam comentando. Uma limosine preta acabara de estacionar poucos metros antes do portão da Lawrence. Realmente, aquilo era um tanto extravagante, até mesmo num ambiente como aquele, Marlene pensou. Após estacionar, a porta do motorista se abriu e ele foi em direção a porta traseira, abrindo-a.

Uma garota com o mesmo uniforme que ela então desceu de dentro do carro. Cabelos muito ruivos, contrastando com as folhas em tons alaranjados do outono nas árvores da rua e uma pele branca como mármore se escondia atrás dos fios vermelhos. Marlene reparou também em seus olhos: eram os olhos mais verdes que ela já vira em toda a sua vida. No entanto, ela se vestia de maneira simples, com apenas um casaco escuro por cima do uniforme para protegê-la do frio e sapatos baixos por cima da meia calça. Mesmo assim, a cor de seus cabelos e de seus olhos era suficiente para chamar atenção para si., também o fato de que ela parecia uma boneca feita a mão.

No momento seguinte que a garota atravessou a rua em direção à calçada, Pontas fora ao seu encontro. Ele não mudara nem um pouco o ar despojado enquanto atravessava a rua, segurando firmemente o buquê nos braços. No entanto, a garota ainda parecia não tê-lo notado, mesmo que todos os olhares das estudantes da Lawrence tinham se voltado para ele.

Pontas aguardou até que o motorista voltasse ao carro e saísse. A garota parecia ter se atrasado um pouco na calçada, organizando a bolsa e os cadernos que trazia consigo. Em pouco tempo, Pontas já estava parado atrás dela e, antes que ela avançasse em direção à entrada, ele tocou de leve seu ombro, para chamar sua atenção. Ela se virou para ele, com seus olhos verdes indo do rosto dele para o buquê de lírios vermelhos e, então, de volta para seu rosto.

Marlene estava aguardando ansiosa pela reação dela, mas ela apenas exibia uma expressão monótona no rosto, como se estivesse entediada com tudo aquilo. Pontas chegou a estender o buquê, mas antes mesmo que ele fizesse isso, ela já tinha lhe dado as costas e saído andando com passos firmes, passando veloz por elas como uma mancha flamejante, ainda com o mesmo olhar de tédio estampado na face.

\- Quem é ela? - Marlene indagou, boquiaberta diante da situação. Afinal, em sua cabeça, qualquer garota gostaria de ganhar um buquê daqueles, mesmo que não estivesse apaixonada pelo garoto.

\- Lily Evans. - Narcisa proferiu. - Ela está na nossa série. Você provavelmente nunca a viu porque ela passa o dia todo enfurnada na sala de aula estudando.

Entendo... - ela disse apenas, observando a garota ruiva sumir nos corredores do prédio.

Marlene encarou Pontas por um segundo, já que ele ainda permanecia parado no mesmo local em que estivera antes com a garota. No entanto, para sua surpresa, ele não exibia um olhar derrotado ou frustrado, mas um sorriso ainda maior brincava em seus lábios, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com tudo aquilo. E, no fundo, ela podia perceber o olhar apaixonado que ele lançara em direção à garota, que sumia em meio ao corredor dentro da escola.

Por um momento Marlene tentou se imaginar no lugar dela; muito provavelmente teria reagido de forma diferente, uma reação que a maioria das pessoas esperaria que uma garota tivesse num momento daqueles. E, por um instante, os cabelos espetados e curtos de Pontas foram se tornando mais lisos e compridos, o sorriso maroto foi se tornando sedutor e o rosto de Sirius Black foi se formando em sua mente. Ao se dar conta do que estava pensando, ela arregalou os olhos e piscou com força.

\- De qualquer forma, vamos logo. - Narcisa se levantou, ajeitando o casaco rosa-bebê. - O professor Binns anda de implicância comigo e eu não quero dar motivos de graça pra ele me implicar.

Marlene suspirou. Já eram quase 9h da noite quando finalmente terminara de fazer o favor que Narcisa lhe pedira. A garota estava interessada em se matricular em uma academia de ballet e, como tinha aulas de piano naquela tarde, lhe pedira para dar uma olhada pelo Upper East Side. Justamente para ela, que acabara de se mudar e não conhecia quase nada de New York.

As ruas pelas quais ela passava tinham um tom alaranjado, proveniente das lâmpadas alaranjadas nos postes ao decorrer da calçada. A noite nas ruelas do Upper East Side lhe pareciam escuras e alaranjadas, com construções que mesclavam um estilo retrô com contemporâneo. Algumas, ela suspeitava, fossem mesmo bastante antigas.

Após sair das ruelas menores, ela finalmente encontrou um ponto de táxi na avenida, mas antes que pudesse se dirigir pra lá, um BMW preto começou a acompanhar seus passos, na beira da calçada.

\- Mckinnon? - uma voz grave a fez quase saltar de susto na calçada. - É você mesma.- disse ele, com uma gargalhada. - Aonde está indo?

\- Black? - ela olhou por dentro dos vidros do carro, que ela terminara de abaixar. - Pra casa.

\- Entra aí, eu te levo. - e no segundo seguinte, antes de ela responder qualquer coisa, a porta já estava aberta e ele apenas aguardava que ela entrasse.

Marlene suspirou e entrou. Seu coração ainda estava disparado desde o susto que levara quando ele estacionara ao seu lado, mas mesmo depois de algum tempo, seus batimentos não diminuíam a velocidade. Ela ainda trajava o uniforme da Lawrence por baixo do casaco cinza, afinal fora direto de lá fazer o que Narcisa lhe pedira. Ele, no entanto, vestia uma camisa de linho escura, um cachecol da cor do casaco dela, jeans grossos e tênis. Ela reparou, no entanto, que os botões da gola da camisa estavam abertos e isso era ligeiramente visível por baixo do cachel.

_Visível de propósito, _ela pensou.

\- Você tem planos pra hoje, está com pressa para algo? - ele indagou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

\- Até agora, nada. - ela respondeu, virando rapidamente seu rosto para o vidro da porta ao seu lado, fingindo observar a paisagem enquanto respirava fundo, tentando acalmar o coração que disparara novamente diante do pensamento dele ter descoberto o que se passava na cabeça dela, principalmente naquela manhã.

\- Se importa de passar em um lugar comigo antes? - ele perguntou e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Ótimo então, espero que você ainda não tenha jantado.

\- Jantado? - ela se virou pra ele, enquanto ele manobrava o carro para estacionar em uma vaga na avenida. Só então que ela reparou onde ele tinha estacionado: próximo a um pub.

\- Eu nunca disse que iria ser rápido. - ele retorquiu, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ao vê-la abrindo a boca, mas não conseguir dizer nada. - Vamos, por favor. Os garotos me largaram sozinho hoje.

\- Por isso tamanha gentileza... - ela retrucou, comprimindo os lábios.

Estava no carro de um cara praticamente estranho, que conhecera à pouco tempo, prestes a entrar em um bar no meio da semana. Marlene suspirou por um momento, tentando imaginar quando que isso aconteceria em sua cidade natal, mas as chances realmente pareciam pequenas – para qualquer cidade. Mas essa era sua chance de tentar aproveitar alguma coisa de New York, já que Narcisa e as garotas nunca a haviam convidado para um lugar como aquele.

\- E como você planeja fazer com que eles nos deixem entrar? Com que eles _me_ deixem entrar? - ela apontou para a própria saia – Eu não tenho identidade falsa, sem contar que eu ainda estou vestindo o uniforme por baixo do casaco.

\- Ah, quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar. - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Sério, confie em mim.

\- Se eu me meter em problemas por sua causa, considere-se morto. - ela suspirou, por fim, dando-se por vencida e descendo rapidamente do carro antes que sua expressão amolecesse quando Sirius soltou uma risada alta.

Uma fina fumacinha branca saia de suas narinas a medida que ela respirava. Ela encarou o interior do ambiente por uma nesga de vidraça que não fora tampada pela estante negra de madeira, mas não conseguira ver muito, já que a iluminação parecia escassa no interior, com alguns reflexos que ela julgou serem de um jogo de luzes.

\- Você me trouxe para um pub ou para uma boate? - ela indagou, virando-se para ele com o cenho franzido.

\- Digamos que esse lugar está mais para um misto dos dois... - ele respondeu, mexendo na carteira a procura de algo.

\- Pensei que você quisesse sair para jantar, não para balada. - ela retorquiu, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu sempre peço um tira gosto pra degustar com a bebida. - finalmente ele parecia ter encontrado o que procurava.

Com um gesto rápido, ele a puxou pela cintura em direção a si e a conduziu em direção a entrada. Marlene mal teve tempo de sentir nada diante daquela atitude repentina e já estava sendo empurrada porta adentro do lugar. Ao virar para trás, ela viu de relance Sirius entregar um pequeno maço de dinheiro ao segurança do lugar. Novamente ela franziu o cenho.

\- Você suborna as pessoas frequentemente, então? - ela proferiu, num tom quase gritado numa tentativa de competir seu volume vocal com a música alta.

\- Todos têm o seu preço, basta saber negociar. - ele redarguiu, passando a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos escuros e bagunçando-os, deixando os fios todos fora de lugar. - Vamos logo, antes que não sobre nenhum lugar pra sentar no balcão.

\- Achei que a música que fossem tocar aqui seria eletrônica ou algo do tipo. - Marlene destacou, enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam rapidamente o lugar.

De fato, a música fora o que mais a surpreendera de todo o conjunto. Ali não esatava tocando eletrônica, nem pop ou o hip-hop que geralmente faziam sucesso na rádio; o som que embalava o ambiente eram clássicos do rock e aquilo fez seus olhos castanhos brilharem.

\- Por que, não gosta de rock? - ele indagou, fazendo uma careta de desaprovação. - Eu devia imaginar, já que ando te vendo muito junto da minha prima ultimamente.

\- Dispenso seu julgamento gratuito, Black. - ela retorquiu, retribuindo a careta que ele lhe fizera. - De qualquer forma, você não queria um banco no balcão?

\- Só se você me disse então qual banda que está tocando. - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um ar de desafio. Marlene suspirou.

\- Led Zeppelin, Kashmir. - ela franziu o cenho diante da expressão de surpresa dele. - Sério que você achou então que eu estivesse mentindo apenas pra te impressionar?

\- Muitas garotas fazem isso. - ele afirmou, substituindo a expressão de surpresa por um sorriso divertido.

\- Novamente, dispenso seu julgamento... - mas ela não teve tempo de concluir a frase, pois ele a puxara pelo braço e a arrastara junto consigo em meio à multidão em direção ao balcão.

O local não era muito grande, talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual parecia tão cheio. Era composto de um espaço vazio entre dois balcões, preenchido por pessoas em pé que dançavam e agitavam copos ou long necks, derrubando bebida em quem passava esporadicamente. Sirius atravessara tudo aquilo facilmente, mas ela ainda saíra dali com parte do casaco cheirando cerveja.

\- Uma porção de tira-gostos e duas cervejas, por favor. - Sirius se dirigiu ao barman, deixando uma nota de mais de 50 dólares como gorjeta no balcão.

\- Duas cervejas, Black? - ela indagou, perplexa. Demorara alguns segundos para raciocinar o que ele dissera. - Realmente espero que essa segunda cerveja não seja pra mim.

\- Realmente espero que você não vá pedir um martini ou um gin com tônica. - ele retrucou, azedo. - Vocês garotas e suas dietas, sabe como é...

\- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em pedir um suco, um refrigetante ou algo do tipo. - ela redarguiu. - Sem álcool, sabe como é né.

\- Você é sempre irônica ou é a minha presença que te deixa assim? - ele apanhou as duas long necks que o barman deixara no balcão e estendera uma para ela, voltando depois seu rosto para encará-la.

\- Estou seriamente considerando a segunda opção. - ela respondeu, dando um gole na cerveja. Por um momento ela se surpreendeu; não gostava muito do gosto que a bebida tinha, mas aquela em especial não descera amarga como as outras que ela havia experimentado. O líquido descera gelado, quase fazendo cócegas em sua garganta, com um sabor suave, mas era bastante perceptível o teor alcóolico que estava por trás de toda aquela _suavidade_.

\- É a minha preferida. - ele proferiu, tomando um gole. - Amendoins? - ele gesticulou em direção ao vasilhame preenchido com uma mistura de amendoins, salgadinhos e bolotas de queijo.

\- É isso que você janta todas as noites? - Marlene indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Prefiro um almoço reforçado durante o dia, mas à noite outro tipo de comida não desce bem com a bebida. - ele respondeu, bebendo outro gole. - Eu não estou vendo você beber. - reclamou, fazendo careta e ignorando completamente a carranca que Marlene lhe fizera de volta. - É sério, acho melhor você beber isso logo. - ele proferiu com um sorriso e Marlene deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

\- Qual é, estou sendo ameaçada agora por não acompanhar o ritmo de um quase alcólatra? - ela retorquiu com ironia.

\- Você ao menos poderia estar fingindo tentar me acompanhar. - ele respondeu, sério. - Vou te dar sua última chance, espero que não se arrependa.- proferiu, agarrando-a pela cintura e arrastando-a junto consigo para o meio da multidão. - Também espero que goste de dançar.

\- Por quê? - ela indagou, sem saber como reagir, já que ele ainda não soltara sua cintura e a mantinha presa junto a si. - Acha que eu não sei dançar, é? - ela tentou proferir em tom irônico, mas quando ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, encontrou seus dois olhos negros semicerrados, num olhar mais penetrante que ela já vira em sua vida, voltados para ela.

\- Tsc, tsc. - ele estalou a língua, em tom de desaprovação. - Você não quis mesmo nem fingir me acompanhar a beber. - ele a puxou mais para si, abaixando o rosto até enterrá-lo em meio aos cabelos dela. - Não diga que eu não avisei. - ele murmurou em seu ouvido e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ela se deu conta do hálito quente dele contra sua pele, mas, no segundo seguinte, todo o salão começou a rodopiar em grande velocidade ao seu redor.

\- Black, que diabos...! - ela começou, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e se agarrar ao suéter dele.

Ele fechara um aperto de aço ao redor de sua cintura e simplesmente começara a dançar rodopiando com ela em meio às pessoas, como se estivessem dançando valsa em alta velocidade, só que ao som de Hotel California. E ele a girava tão rápido que ela mal conseguia acompanhar com os pés. Estava apenas contando os segundos até a hora em que os dois iriam se estatelar no chão e os xingamentos ditos pelas pessoas ao redor deles iriam piorar consideravelmente.

\- Black, pelo amor de Deus! - ela suplicou, deixando escapar um gritinho quando teve certeza de que iria cair, mas ele a manteve firme junto a si.

\- Você vai ao menos beber umas duas cervejas comigo? - ele indagou e ela apenas tentou acenar com a cabeça, sem muita certeza de que ele estaria percebendo o movimento enquanto rodopiava com ela de um lado para o outro. - E essa cerveja que você estava tomando não conta.

\- BLACK! - ela vociferou ele finalmente parou, deixando escapar uma gargalhada. No entanto, ela não conseguiu se soltar dele imediatamente, pois havia perdido completamente seu senso de equilíbrio.

\- Não pense que eu não vi você acenando concordando com isso. - ele proferiu num tom divertido e Marlene tentou lhe lançar um olhar rabugento, mas quase se desequilibrou no meio do processo, arrancando uma nova gargalhada dele. - Vamos voltar para o balcão, acho que vai ser melhor.

Ela sabia que aquilo iria dar merda. Nunca fora forte com bebidas, talvez pelo fato de nunca ter sido chegada em bebidas mesmo. E, logo depois da terceira cerveja, já começava a enxergar as coisas meio desfocadas ao seu redor.

\- Acho que me tornei uma mistura de míope com viciada em heroína. - ela resmungou, apanhando uma porção de amendoins do vasilhame de um jeito brusco demais.

\- Não exagere, Mckinnon, você está apenas bêbada. - ele retorquiu, pousando o indicador sobre os lábios enquanto a analisava. - Eu diria levemente alcolizada, mas creio que seu caso seja um pouco mais avançado. - ela comprimiu os lábios e lhe lançou um olhar azedo, mas não conseguia parar quieta no banco para encará-lo por muito tempo, sem pender para um dos lados.

\- Esses amendoins ficaram algum tempo sozinhos aqui, tem certeza de que ninguém fez nada de estranho com eles? - ela indagou, deitando a cabeça sobre um dos braços no balcão. - E os nossos casacos, onde estão?

\- Com tantas coisas aqui e você se preocupa com esses pormenores... - ele disse, bebendo um gole de seu copo. Só então que Marlene foi reparar que ele já não bebia mais cerveja, mas um líquido dourado jazia em um copo arredondado. - Com a gorjeta que já dei pra esse barman, ele não irá tirar os olhos de nossas coisas e de mim a noite inteira.

\- Que se dane, eu vou dançar. - ela proferiu, levantando-se desajeitadamente do banco e se enfiando em meio à multidão.

Tudo no que ela conseguia pensar era na batida da música. Era o som de uma música que ela conhecia muito bem, mas seu racícinio estava lento e ela demorou um tempo considerável para se dar conta de que era Bon Jovi que estava tocando naquele momento. Para sua surpresa, as pessoas ao seu redor pareciam estar no mesmo estado de humor que ela, bem como no mesmo estágio alcóolico. E ela deixou escapar uma risada, enquanto pulava junto com a multidão freneticamente ao ritmo da música.

\- Posso saber do que está rindo? - a voz de Sirius a fez se sobressaltar e ela quase perdeu o pouco do equilíbrio que lhe restava, tendo que se segurar na pessoa que viu mais próxima, fato que lhe rendeu olhares mal-encarados.

Desde quando você está bebendo uísque? - ela indagou, mas no segundo seguinte que a música mudara, ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da guitarra, ela reconheceu novamente. - NÃO ACREDITO! - ela gritou, deixando Sirius completamente no vácuo e indo dançar novamente.

Ele apenas riu da situação. Mckinnon já estava começando a transpirar de tanto pular e ele tinha certeza de que uma hora ela iria cair assim que todo o álcool em seu cérebro terminasse de ser chacoalhado. Então ela se virou pra ele e o puxou pelo braço, forçando-o a acompanhá-la, mesmo que seus movimentos já tivessem se tornado bastante desconexos em relação à batida da música.

\- Não sei como você ainda está de pé. - ela não pareceu dar importância ao comentário. - Claro, você já não deve ter noção de mais nada a essa altura.

Foi a vez dela abrir um sorriso maroto nos lábios. No momento seguinte, ela o agarrou firmemente, e continuou pulando.

\- Se eu cair, você vai comigo. - ela constatou. - Simples.

Sirius riu novamente. À medida que a música ia progredindo, ela ia parecendo ficar sem forças – ou talvez fosse o álcool que estivesse subindo mais e mais para seu cérebro – e seus movimentos iam estavam gradualmente mais lentos. Aos poucos ela foi afrouxando os braços ao redor dele, até que suas mãos estivessem simplesmente penduradas, agarradas ao suéter dele. Após algum tempo, a música finalmente acabou.

\- Acho que você já teve o suficiente por hoje. - ele disse, pousando o braço gentilmente na cintura dela e a guiando em direção aos banquinhos do balcão. - Espere só um segundo, e, por favor, não durma.

Marlene sentia o corpo pesar, as pálpebras, tudo. Realmente, dormir era uma tentação. Simplesmente deixar que o peso que ela sentia, que parecia puxá-la para todas as direções enquanto as coisas tombavam de um lado para o outro em seu campo de visão, parecia tentador. Por um momento ela se debruçou sobre o balcão, para tentar se equilibrar melhor, mas as imagens tornaram-se imediatamente mais difusas que antes, como se seu cérebro as tivesse chacoalhado. Suas pálpebras estavam incrivelmente pesadas e fechá-las parecia ser a única coisa capaz de parar aquele turbilhão de imagens ao seu redor.

\- Mckinnon... - a voz de Sirius a despertou.

Marlene abriu os olhos devagar e demorou um tempo para se situar sobre onde estava. As lembranças do começo da noite começaram então a voltar para sua mente até aquele presente momento. Mas a música havia parado, as luzes estavam acesas e não havia quase ninguém no meio da pista de dança mais.

\- Que horas são? - ela indagou, endireitando-se na cadeira com um gemido de sono.

\- Eu te avisei para não dormir. - ele retrucou. - São quase 6 da manhã.

\- Puta merda. - ela grunhiu, tentando se levantar do banco de supetão e sendo amparada por Sirius antes que caísse.

\- Não achei que você fosse do tipo que fala palavrão. - ele comentou, ajudando-a a se sentar novamente no banco. Só então ela percebeu que seu casaco estava jogado sobre suas costas, apenas com o primeiro botão preso, para que não caísse.

\- Sou do tipo feminista, se acostume. - ela proferiu, deixando escapar um bocejo longo. - E obrigada. - disse, apontando para o casaco.

\- Esse nervosismo todo é por causa da sua família? - ele indagou. - Você tinha algum horário para chegar em casa ou algo do tipo?

\- Não, não... - ela disse em voz baixa, debruçando o corpo novamente sobre o balcão. - Meu pai quase nunca está em casa e nem na cidade, moro praticamente sozinha.

\- Huuum... - ele disse, levantando-se e puxando-a pelo braço, ajudando-a a se levantar. - Vamos, eles chegaram.

\- Eles quem? - ela indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Assim que chegaram na porta, suas dúvidas foram sanadas.

Uma luz avermelhada veio de encontro aos seus olhos e ela contraiu o rosto antes de erguer as mãos para tapar a claridade. Ao longe, o sol nascia como uma verdadeira bola vermelho sangue, com um brilho mais fraco, porém suficiente para quase cegá-la após sair do pub escuro. Do outro lado da rua, havia mais um carro estacionado ao lado do de Sirius, e dois rostos familiares debruçados sobre ele.

\- Finalmente, almofadinhas. - Pontas proferiu, indo em direção ao amigo, mas parando de súbito ao notá-la. - Quem é a garota? Parece que eu já a vi em algum lugar...

\- Marlene Mckinnon, está sempre com a minha prima nas escadas da Lawrence. - Sirius respondeu. - Esse é James Potter e aquele é Remus Lupin.

\- Prazer. - Marlene tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não sabia ao certo o que havia conseguido, já que cada fibra do seu corpo parecia pesada de sono.

\- O que você deu pra ela beber, almofadinhas? - Remus indagou, avaliando o rosto dela.

\- Cerveja. - ele disse, dando de ombros, e os outros dois se entreolharam. - Pontas, você pode deixar Mckinnon em casa?

\- Claro.

Marlene se virou um instante para encará-lo. O combinado no começo da noite com certeza não era aquele. Mas nada havia saído bem ao certo de acordo com o combinado e, dadas as circunstâncias, talvez fosse melhor que alguém sóbrio a deixasse em casa. Já havia arriscado sua sorte com um desconhecido e nada de ruim havia lhe acontecido, talvez ela devesse deixar tudo seguir como estava.

\- Bem, até mais tarde, ou até amanhã. - Sirius disse, com um aceno breve em sua direção. - Duvido que você seja do tipo que vai pra aula bêbada. - ele comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios. - Se sua ressaca estiver muito forte, me ligue que eu te ensino como aliviar.

\- Ligar? - ela indagou surpresa, mas ele ignorou a pergunta, simplesmente virando-se com Remus e indo em direção ao carro.

\- Vamos? - James chamou sua atenção e ela assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça, indo em direção ao Porsche, estacionado logo em frente ao BMW preto no qual ela fora parar ali.

Marlene apenas se sentou em silêncio no banco do carona, puxando o tapa sol acima do pára-brisa para checar o estado do seu rosto no espelho, quando encontrou um buquet de flores jogado no banco de trás. As mesmas flores que vira James oferecendo à garota na manhã anterior, agora jaziam murchas no estofado de couro. Apenas a luz avermelhada do sol que entrava pelos vidros conseguia reavivar um pouco da sua cor.

James deu partida no carro. Pelo retrovisor, ela deu uma última olhada no BMW preto, que brilhava com a luminosidade. Apesar de estranha, sua noite fora incrivelmente divertida, mas ela não tinha a menor noção de quando conseguiria fazer algo do tipo outra vez. Nem se seria tão divertido se fosse com outra pessoa a não ser ele.

Ela apanhou a bolsa enquanto James manobrava o carro, em direção à avenida. Seus óculos escuros cairiam bem naquela situação, até mesmo para esconder as olheiras escuras que havia se formado ao redor dos seus olhos. Porém seu celular estava piscando e ela duvidava muito que seria seu pai preocupado com algo. Talvez sua mãe, quem sabe. Mas tudo que havia era uma mensagem de texto:

_Este é o meu número, me ligue se a ressaca estiver muito ruim, sério._

_Me ligue também se quiser repetir a dose, há tempos não encontro uma companhia tão divertida. Obrigado pela noite._

_Sirius_


End file.
